Modern Family
by Areli iero
Summary: Dos padres solteros comienzan una nueva familia, pero no están seguros de que sus hijos aprueben su amor o de siquiera ellos intentarán llevarse bien.
1. Peter

Se conocieron por cuestión de trabajo. Él era militar y el otro experto en alta tecnología. Su nombre era Anthony, fue contratado para mejorar armamento y posteriormente capacitar a los mejores elementos. Quien se destacaba en habilidad era el Capitán Rogers, pero no era el mejor respecto a nuevos artefactos. Por lo que Anthony tuvo que brindar más ayuda a él que al resto.

Stark perdía la paciencia al tratar de explicarle, así no podía capacitarlos a todos, por lo que al Capitán se le ocurrieron clases privadas, ofreciéndose a pagar por ellas. Anthony rechazó la oferta de honorarios, pero aceptó las lecciones, ya que sería más fácil para todos.

Sus explicaciones se hacían en su hogar, donde contaba con un flamante taller en el cual realizaba sus proyectos. Steve no podía creer lo costoso y hermoso que parecía todo. Con el tiempo, el Capitán logró aprender sobre las nuevas armas: manejarlas, limpiarlas, incluso desmantelarlas para volverlas a ensamblar.

De forma inevitable, Anthony y Steve se volvieron muy cercanos. Al menos hasta que los servicios de Stark terminaron en la milicia. Después no volvieron a verse, puesto que el Capitán aún debía cumplir en su puesto al frente.

Anthony continuó, vendiendo sus prototipos a industrias de comunicación, seguridad y energía. Era alguien muy apuesto, por lo que las chicas no faltaban en su hogar. Pero se cansó por un tiempo. El dinero ya no era prioridad y sus proyectos ya no eran tan emocionantes. Claro, tenía amigos, pero sus problemas eran tan banales que su compañía llegaba a ser a veces molesta.

Aceptó el implementar un sistema de seguridad para una escuela secundaria. Su director había insistido demasiado, ya que era una institución con equipo nuevo donado por el gobierno y prefería invertir a que les robaran.

Stark debía visitar la escuela, inspeccionar los posibles peligros y evaluar cuáles serían las mejores opciones. No le entusiasmaba la idea de ir durante las clases, pero no le dieron alternativa, los fines de semana estaría cerrado hasta encontrarse en funcionamiento el sistema.

Era una instalación simple: cámaras, alarmas, bloqueo de puertas, comunicación directa a la policía y otros números de emergencia.

Contaba con personal para la instalación, pero siempre hacía de supervisor. Mientras era la hora del almuerzo, se apresuró en la sincronización de los aparatos. Lo último que faltaba era el panel principal. Conectó algunas pantallas a una computadora, pero su sistema era demasiado actual para el equipo de la escuela. Suspiró, no quería pasar otro día ahí tan sólo para tener que adaptar todo el software.

— Podrías conectarlo a la nube.

Escuchó una pequeña voz. Giró para mirar de quién se trataba. Un niño de cabello castaño y ojos azules le observaba desde la puerta, fuera de la cabina de seguridad.

— Sería muy fácil de hackear. — Le respondió, volviendo a mirar la pantalla del monitor.

— ¿Y si lo encriptas en la red profunda?

— Demasiados virus. — ¿No podía irse al patio a jugar?

El niño lo pensó, manteniéndose por un momento en silencio, pero continuó. — ¿Y si creas una aplicación? Cobrarías una cuota al mes o por ciclo. Los servidores externos se pagarían rápidamente. Si funciona, puede que otras escuelas te pidan el sistema y eso haría más seguras las escuelas de la ciudad.

— No terminé la universidad a los 16 y 5 posgrados a los 20 sólo para terminar creando una App que... — Se detuvo, volviendo a mirar al niño quien parecía tener ahora una sonrisa en el rostro. — ¿Quién eres?

— Yo... ahm... soy Peter Parker... Sr. Stark... — Jugueteó con sus manos.

— ¿De dónde sacaste la idea? — Cuestionó, inclinándose un poco en la modesta silla giratoria que antes estaba frente al computador.

— Ah... Netflix...

Anthony rió. Era una idea simple, pero el chico tenía razón, no se había usado antes. — ¿Cómo sabías que el software de tu escuela no sería compatible al mío?

— Yo... lo he estado observando desde que llegó. Es Anthony Stark, hijo de Howard Stark. Ha creado tantas cosas y yo quisiera ser algún día como usted... — Desvió la vista al suelo, temeroso de estar frente a uno de sus héroes.

— Olvidaste mencionar que también Howard me echó de la compañía familiar y ahora estoy por mi cuenta. — Cambió su semblante al del inicio, harto de encontrarse ahí. — Pero no has respondido mi pregunta.

— Es... un genio, señor. Cualquier cosa que cree, es sin duda superior a lo que podemos costearnos.

Anthony no pudo ignorar su tono lleno de tristeza. — Te importa esta escuela, ¿verdad? Tanto como para perder tu receso.

El chico asintió. — Queens no es tan glamoroso como el centro de New York, pero sigue siendo uno de los mejores lugares. Mis tíos trabajan muy duro para que yo no tenga que hacerlo y pueda estudiar. Si logro aprender lo más posible, podré ir a una mejor escuela y tal vez llegue a la universidad. Además, no me he perdido de mucho, siempre estoy solo en los descansos.

Stark logró notar su entusiasmo a pesar de que toda su historia era completamente deprimente. Se levantó de su asiento y le despeinó el cabello sin mirarlo.— Te daré el 1% de las ganancias, niño.

— Tengo 12 años...

— Sigues siendo un niño.

Peter no podía imaginarse lo mucho que esas palabras cambiarían su vida. La escuela obtuvo su sistema anti-robo, garantizándole acceso a geniales computadoras, pero lo más importante fueron los cheques que comenzaron a llegar.

— ¡CINCO MIL DÓLARES!

La voz de la tía May había despertado a su tío y a él le había dado un gran susto, derribando el modelo Lego que armaba en su habitación. Pero eso era sólo el comienzo, los ceros de los cheques se hacían cada vez más conforme avanzaban los meses.

El único problema era que se encontraban a su nombre y no podría cobrarlos hasta que tuviera edad para conducir. Aún así, estaba feliz de poder ahorrar para su universidad.

Cuando faltaba poco para concluir su secundaria, el tío Ben fue víctima de un robo, muriendo en el acto por un arma. Su tía May no pudo soportarlo y un infarto la mantuvo por un largo tiempo en el hospital. El dinero se agotaba y al cumplir los 16, Peter tuvo que utilizar todos sus ahorros para los gastos médicos. La tía May murió, dejando a Peter completamente solo.

Obtuvo un empleo como repartidor de periódicos. Ganaba lo suficiente como para mantenerse a sí mismo, pero las altas y bajas en el mercado eran demasiado crueles. Sino se hacía cargo de sus deudas, le echarían de su hogar.

Tenía una última esperanza, pero no sabía si su idea funcionaría.

No fue muy difícil hallar el lugar, pero tomó de mucho valor para lograr tocar la puerta. Una voz a través del comunicador le respondió, solicitando que esperara.

— Tiempo sin verte, niño.

— ¿Sr. Stark? ¿Aún me recuerda?

— ¿Quién crees que firma tus cheques? ¿Qué es lo que buscas? Si quieres más dinero, hicimos un trato. Y debo mencionar que he sido bastante generoso.

— No, no es exactamente eso. —Tomó aliento, la presencia imponente de Stark le hacía estremecerse al igual que hacía cuatro años atrás. Esperaba recortar la historia, pero terminó dando todos los detalles.— Y es por ello que necesito un préstamo... no será demasiado y prometo devolverlo por completo.

Anthony le miró, dubitativo. Podría ser todo una mentira, pero había algo en él que se sentía familiar, como la vez que Howard le desheredó y fue forzado a pedir ayuda. Llevó una mano hacia atrás, tomando su billetera. De ella obtuvo todo el efectivo y se lo tendió al chico. Parecía ser demasiado, ya que Peter no podía creerlo.

— Tómalo. No tienes que devolverlo. Úsalo bien.

Peter tomó los billetes, los contó y devolvió la mitad a Stark. — Gracias. — Se marchó, pero Anthony reconocía una sonrisa rota cuando la veía.

Un mes transcurrió, Peter no había vuelto. Anthony observaba su nuevo cheque y en vez de dárselo ya firmado a su asistente, decidió seguir la dirección de envío.

No llevó uno de sus autos, inclusive se sentía mal porque su chofer le llevara y tuviese que aguardar afuera. Se detuvo en un gran edificio de departamentos. Era tan alto que parecía torcido y se veía inseguro. No fue necesario tocar, no existía un timbre ni mucho menos la puerta principal cerraba en su totalidad. Se adentró, buscando el departamento, subiendo decenas de escaleras, ya que el elevador no funcionaba en años. Al llegar, se sentía exhausto y sólo quería marcharse, pero también sentía lástima por el pobre chico que debía vivir en esas condiciones.

— ¿Sr. Stark? ¿Qué hace aquí? — Peter le abrió la puerta llena de cerrojos y se apresuró en hacerle entrar sin que los miraran.

— Esto es... — No pudo disimular el disgusto en su rostro. A penas había dado unos pasos y creía ya haber visto todo en el departamento.

— Es mi hogar. Es... acogedor. — Peter trató de sonreír. — ¿Ocurre algo? — Anthony se sentía extraño. La apariencia de Peter no era como la del lugar. A pesar de sólo repartir periódicos que ya nadie leía o utilizaban sus hojas para envolver comida y jarrones antiguos, siempre intentaba estar presentable, probablemente ropa de su tío. Su diminuta mesa en lo que parecía ser el comedor, estaba llena de libros amarillentos y anotaciones. Peter supo qué era lo que miraba Anthony. — Oh... son mis apuntes. Estoy tratando de estudiar en línea, pero no sé si pueda tener más tiempo. Conseguí un segundo empleo y tal vez necesite un tercero.

— Vine a entregarte personalmente tu cheque, pero... — Sacó el papel de su traje y lo rompió a la mitad frente al rostro de Parker. — Vámonos. — Haló al chico del brazo, saliendo del departamento.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sr. Stark? ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿A dónde vamos?

— Camina. — Le llevó a rastras por las escaleras. Al encontrarse fuera, su chofer también se apresuró en abrirles y así salir pronto de ahí.

— ¿Está molesto porque no le he pagado? Si consigo un empleo más tendré el dinero. ¿Me está secuestrando? ¿Me utilizará para sus experimentos?

— ¿Quieres callarte? — Anthony alzó la voz, dejando a Peter aún más asustado. — Vas a renunciar, nunca volverás a ese sitio. Y no. No te estoy secuestrando.

— Pero...

— Eres huérfano dos veces y tienes 16 años. Legalmente puedo adoptarte antes de que cumplas los 17. Así podrás ir a la universidad y dejar de vivir como una rata. — Peinó su propio cabello, intentando tranquilizarse a sí mismo por lo impulsivo que estaba siendo.

El auto se detuvo ante el tráfico del centro de New York. El silencio se prolongó hasta el punto de ser muy incómodo.

Anthony finalmente volvió a mirar a Peter, quien tenía el rostro cubierto en lágrimas. El chico se abalanzó, abrazándolo con fuerza. — Gracias, Sr. Stark... — A penas podía escucharlo entre sus sollozos. Se mantuvo petrificado, pero se sentía bien. Posó una mano sobre su espalda, dándole palmadas.

— Llámame Tony.


	2. Wanda

Había considerado solicitar un descanso. El contar con alguien a quien podría llamarle "amigo" y salir de su vida de riesgos por una corta temporada, le hicieron desear intentar obtener una vida fuera del ambiente militar. Pero fue llamado para servir en un pequeño país que permaneció por mucho tiempo en el medio de la guerra.

Sokovia.

La misión era simple: Debían evacuar a los civiles.

El problema era que los terroristas a los cuales combatirían estaban dispuestos a utilizar a los ciudadanos como escudos humanos. Inclusive, obligarlos a fingir estar de su lado, secuestrando a sus familiares, amenazándolos de muerte sino cooperaban. Esto complicaba la situación, ya que cualquier civil podría ser un enemigo y cualquier aparente enemigo ser un civil.

Rogers no tuvo opción, él y su escuadrón eran los más calificados en armamento. Eran clave para la defensa de los grupos refugiados y para el rescate de los que fueron tomados como rehenes.

Los primeros días fueron los peores, debían acostumbrarse al entorno e intentar descifrar el idioma de los Sokovianos. Conforme transcurría el tiempo, lograron un ritmo y aprendieron qué calles evitar o identificaban a los terroristas de los que no lo eran. Ya casi era momento de irse, no quedaban muchas personas para evacuar, pero descubrieron un edificio aparentemente abandonado donde tenían a chicos huérfanos. Los cuales nadie recordaría si los hubiesen dejado atrás.

El Capitán envió a unos cuantos soldados, eran al menos 15 chicos de edades muy distintas. Cada militar cargó y llevó a rastras a los que podía sin ser un blanco demasiado grande para los francotiradores escondidos en las construcciones abandonadas. Steve llevó consigo a un chico y una chica, por como los halló fuertemente abrazados, dedujo que eran hermanos.

Los llevó rápidamente a un escondite cerca al helipuerto de evacuación. Ordenó como pudo que se mantuvieran quietos mientras llegaba un helicóptero vacío, pero los chicos no entendían su idioma. La niña más pequeña era la más alterada. Steve volvió a ordenar con un grito, tal vez no comprendió, pero la niña se asustó lo suficiente como para cerrar la boca.

El rubio se apresuró, corriendo rápidamente al lugar donde aún se encontraban sus compañeros y el resto de los niños. Pero al alejarse escuchó algo que detuvo su andar, congelándolo al instante.

Un disparo y gritos más agudos de la misma niña inundaron las calles desoladas. Steve tuvo que volver, presenciando cómo uno de los terroristas había disparado contra el hermano mayor de la niña, quien la había protegido con su cuerpo. Actuó como acto reflejo, disparando a su cabeza. Ambos yacían sobre el suelo y la niña ahora lloraba desconsolada.

Inmediatamente, el sonido de una bomba estalló cerca a sus oídos. El lugar donde sus compañeros y los niños restantes continuaban atrapados se había desplomado. Fueron una carnada.

El último helicóptero había llegado. Steve tomó a la niña en brazos, así como a otros tres que habían logrado poner a salvo. La pequeña continuaba en shock, cubierta de la sangre de su hermano y de quien lo había asesinado.

Esta vez Rogers debía ayudar en los campos de refugiados.

Un país aledaño había brindado apoyo a los Sokovianos mientras el ejército "limpiaba" la zona hasta que fuese seguro volver. Además de cubrir las necesidades médicas, salubres, de alimentación e hidratación, debían averiguar qué hacer con los pocos niños que se habían salvado. Algunas familias se ofrecieron a adoptarlos, tanto de Sokovia como el país que les brindó apoyo, ya que aún eran pequeños y podrían adaptarse. Pero había alguien a quien no lograron colocar, la pequeña que había perdido a su hermano.

La niña se las ingeniaba para hallar a Steve cada que aparecía en las tiendas del campo que le habían asignado, incluso en los que no le correspondían. El Capitán siempre debía obligarla a volver a su cama, a pesar de aún no saber cómo comunicarse con ella.

Después de meses, otros escuadrones lograron asegurar el diminuto país, comenzando el operativo de regreso. Steve preguntó por la situación de la niña, la cual se enteró que se llamaba Wanda Maximoff.

Wanda y su hermano Pietro quedaron huérfanos luego de que su madre muriera por enfermedad. Su padre los había abandonado hacía muchos años. Al parecer, terminaron en un orfanato, el cual fue tomado, usado para atraer a los militares y después hacerlo volar.

La niña terminaría nuevamente en un orfanato, a la espera de una nueva familia. Pero con el estado actual del país, eso podría demorar años o incluso nunca suceder.

Steve no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Menos cuando recordó las palabras de la niña cuando se alejó, segundos antes de que su hermano muriera.

"Tse za vamy."

Aquella frase tuvo que consultarla con la traductora del escuadrón, quien dijo que significaba: "Detrás de ti."

La culpa lo invadió, haciéndose responsable indirectamente de la muerte de ese chico.

Sólo pudo ocurrírsele que debía saldar su deuda dándole una mejor vida a su hermana, por lo que decidió adoptarla.

El trámite Sokoviano de adopción condicionaba a la pareja o familia interesada en ser propietaria de una casa en el país, así como dominar el idioma de forma hablada, escuchada y escrita, además de poseer un mínimo de ingreso económico estipulado por el gobierno. Al menos así era antes de la guerra. Dado que los registros habían sido destruidos en el caos y cerca de la mitad de la población se encontraba muerta o a punto, gracias a las heridas, a ninguno le importaría el paradero de una niña huérfana que nadie había deseado adoptar, al menos no en Sokovia.

Steve presentó su solicitud, esto sorprendió demasiado a sus superiores, pero un general de confianza le prometió hacer todo lo posible para ayudarle. El Capitán estaba a punto de retirarse, gracias al éxito de la misión, tendría una muy adelantada jubilación que significaba ingresos constantes. Además de que sus condecoraciones le respaldaban.

La embajada americana aceptó la propuesta con algunas condiciones: Wanda debía aprender el idioma e incorporarse a una educación acorde a su edad. Steve debía solventar todas sus necesidades. Un trabajador social le visitaría, llevando un control mensual de sus avances.

De no cumplir con esas condiciones, Wanda sería enviada a un orfanato en USA o deportada a Sokovia, dependiendo de la demanda de la institución pre asignada.

Steve aceptó las cláusulas, comprometiéndose a cuidarla a pesar de no saber en lo que se metía.

Volvieron en avión, Wanda se comportó todo el camino, pero notó a Nueva York más ruidosa que su país. Se asustaba con la gran cantidad de personas y usualmente se escondía detrás de Steve como hacía con Pietro.

Rogers tuvo que improvisar un lugar para ella en su departamento, eliminando su estudio y uniendo los sofás de la sala de estar como una cama temporal. Compró algo de ropa que Wanda se rehusó a usar, prefería su vestido que nunca se quitaba, en vez de las prendas nuevas. ¿Qué clase de niña prefería el color negro y rojo al rosa? Aquello no lo comprendía.

El lograr que se diera un baño también fue una proeza. Al parecer, el orfanato les hacía ducharse una vez cada dos semanas.

Su departamento siempre estaba lleno de gritos por ambas partes. Steve debía buscar en internet el lenguaje Sokoviano, ya que no existían diccionarios ni traductores. Intentaba aprender lentamente con un cuaderno de anotaciones, basándose en películas de Sokovia con subtítulos en francés que después traducía. Terminó aprendiendo primero francés.

Las visitas al dentista eran una tortura, Steve debía sostenerla con fuerza para que no tuvieran la necesidad de sedarla por completo, ya que pataleaba y mordía. Pero lo peor fueron las visitas al médico, no sólo por las vacunas, sino por los estudios de sangre.

Todos suponían que Wanda tenía 10 u 11 años, pero las pruebas indicaron que tenía poco más de 13 años. La desnutrición logró que su pubertad se atrasara.

Steve tuvo que reportarlo en sus visitas de Trabajo Social, lo cual redujo las exigencias. Wanda ya no estaba forzada a terminar la preparatoria, la ley le pediría sólo hasta secundaria y sería suficiente con que sólo aprendiera a comunicarse por medio del habla. A pesar de ello, Wanda superó las expectativas.

Con el paso de dos años, dominó el idioma y logró alcanzar el grado que le correspondía. No tenía muchos amigos, pero estaba inscrita a varias clases extra curriculares, todas enfocadas al arte o a otros idiomas.

Steve aspiraba que algún día lograse ingresar a la universidad, pero su trabajo como guardia no era suficiente para costear una gran colegiatura. Wanda deseaba volver a Europa, conocer los distintos países y regresar a Sokovia, tal vez algún día como embajadora, ya que le habían otorgado una doble nacionalidad.

Debido a esto, ambos trabajaban. Wanda inició como mesera y posteriormente ingresó a un museo, ayudando como guía políglota. Nunca salieron del departamento para poder ahorrar lo más posible. Había cumplido los 18 años y esperaba que dentro de un año más pudiera ingresar a una escuela modesta, aunque tuviera que solicitar un préstamo estudiantil.

Esto a Steve le causaba gran tristeza y sobretodo estrés. Wanda era ya su hija, luego de 5 años cuidando de ella. Le había dado grandes remordimientos como alegría, pero también había hecho a un lado su vida personal. De vez en cuando extrañaba el ejército, por ello comenzó a trabajar como guardia de seguridad, pero no era lo mismo. Tampoco tenía demasiados amigos, sólo ex compañeros de su mejor época, pero ellos también tenían una familia.

Wanda era su única compañía, pero inclusive notaba que ella deseaba marcharse, construir su propia vida. ¿No es eso lo que todo padre aspira en sus hijos? Estaba orgulloso, pero también comenzaba a sentirse solo.

¿Qué debía hacer?

 _ ***Nota: El idioma que utilizaré para Wanda es el Ucraniano. Por razones de lectura, vendrá escrito en nuestro alfabeto y no el cirílico (como el ruso), así sabrán cómo sonaría si ella lo dijera.**_


End file.
